You Killed Me More Than Once and I Was Saved by Someone Else
by Yulisenpai
Summary: The worst thing that can happen to a person is to be abandoned by everyone they loved, because that loneliness is terrifying and painful, and please, God, help me die a little faster.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Life wouldn't let me Die, so I Lived to Talk About it.**

Here's some food for thought: for you to realize how strong you are, and how capable you can be, you need to fail so miserably, you want to kill yourself. Now that's regarding anything, whether that be your career, your love life, your family, your friends, your life.

Coming back from failing so terribly is hard, so hard you want to quit, but don't do that; don't quit on becoming better than your most miserable self. Because that's what quitters do, and you're not a quitter.

… HAHA, yeah right. I know this better than anyone else, because I failed in everything: my career got shit on, my love life is in the depths of hell, my family disowned me, what friends do you speak of, and my life … sucks. Like really sucks. So bad I've been sharing a box with a cat who would rather be hung upside and skinned than stay anywhere near someone as disgustingly abhorrent as me.

I quit on becoming someone better a long time ago. All the shit falls I went through, one after the other, destroyed my morale so terribly I couldn't stand to stay alive. All the attempted suicides and all the laughs I threw at life, all that meant shit, because it never worked; I never succeeded in dying.

Life is a cruel mistress indeed, giving you all the opportunities to make a person happy, and then throwing them all away to show you how much of a fucking bitch it can be. Don't get me wrong, I used to love living. I had a fantastic job, a boyfriend who I was desperately in love with, a great, loving family, a small friend group consisting of just 3 people, and life was good. It was GREAT. It was so great that I should have figured that something bad would happen.

And so one after the other, my happy life crumbled to pieces, burned in hell, turned to ash, and got whisked away by the wind, never to be found again.

Let's start from square one then. My job was exactly what I wanted after I graduated university. It fit my major, and there wasn't a day I considered "boring". I did my work on time, came in early every day, and got promoted on a number of occasions. Now you ask, "What could have happened to risk you losing your job?" Now this is where the boyfriend, my family and friends enter on scene.

No one knew I was gay, for obvious reasons. I kept that little tidbit a secret, to avoid living on the streets (and look where I am now, haha. Fuck.) Turned out that my boyfriend had another lover, and I mean like a for-real lover: they were dating even longer than we dated, which happened to be 5 years. So now you think about it and say, "so it wasn't the other guy who was the side bitch, it was you." Yepp, I was the side hoe the entire time. And I should have fucking knew that, since after the fact, I started seeing the signs I should have noticed 5 years ago.

So jumping to the point now, this "boyfriend" of mine thought it would be HYSTERICAL to ruin me. I'm talking about sending pictures and videos of us having sex to everyone important to me: my boss, my family, and my friends.

You can probably imagine the ordeal that occurred right after. Actually… don't. It sucked so _bad; s_ o bad that I tried killing myself that day. My boss fired me, calling me a disgusting eyesore and "how could I have hired someone so filthy, get. The. Fuck. Out. RIGHT. NOW!"

My family was worse; _WAY_ worse. By the time I got home, all my things were outside and the locks had been changed. I stood there for a good 10 minutes until a patrol car stopped in front of the house and tried to arrest me for trespassing. Turned out my family disowned me the moment they received the pictures and video feed. They changed the locks to keep me front entering and filed a restraining order against me.

Thinking that maybe I could crash at one of my friend's house, I tried to call them. No one picked up. It all went straight to voice mail. I tried visiting their homes, where, guess what, there was a patrol car waiting as well. So now I was street bound.

If you're wondering what happened between me and my ex, all I could tell you is that he clearly never loved me as was intended. Since he was originally dating that other guy for far longer than he dated me, all I can assume is that they both fucked with me to be funny. I'm pretty sure the real boyfriend tried to teach me a lesson to show that the man I was in love with 5 years never actually loved me back. That was really painful to live with after my life came crashing down. I never heard from either of them afterwards.

So now you can see that I was thoroughly abandoned by everyone I've loved, all because I loved a man. I've been living like this for 2 years now. For 2 years, I've lived with cats and rats and dogs and other people, who give me looks of pity, and some of sympathy. I've learned a lot since I became homeless. I've learned that claiming your territory is what will help you to survive. Also, always carry a weapon, whatever it may be.

Oh. And don't trust anyone. Not even the cats and dogs. Everyone is a sneak and a snake on the streets. You have your gangs, but even they do not trust one another at the end of the day.

So now you may ask what you've wanted to ask since the beginning: "Why haven't you done anything about it?" Haaah. I've tried. I've tried so damn hard, that I started begging for anyone to let me work for them. Anywhere was fine, as long as I was able to make some money to get the fuck out of this place. Because here's something else, which I forgot to mention earlier: everyone now knew I was gay. No one wanted a _fag_ to work for them.

And now here I am, still living on the streets, still trying to die.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 _ **Don't worry. I'm Fine.**_

"Get the fuck back here, ya fuckin' fag!"

 _Run. Run. Run. Faster. Don't stop. Don't you dare stop; you stop, you die._

"Goddamn it! One day you'll burn in hell, you filthy shit!"

That was the last thing you heard as you rounded a corner, and sprinted away, further and further away.

You had to do it. You needed to survive (just barely). Stealing was a full-time job on the streets, so yeah, no other choice.

As you reach your destination, you slow down, jogging towards the building ahead. And waiting for you, is a very, very pissed off, seething man. You almost turn back to deal with the shop owner just before. Almost.

"And where the hell d'ya go this time, Tetsuya? You want to die that bad? You got a death wish?"

You sigh and stare right back at him.

"It's not like that, Taiga. I was depleting in food and basic necessities. Don't give me your shit right now. Not in the mood. Please move aside."

"Oh, so it's like that. You go out, alone, and could have gotten killed, and I'm not allowed to worry. Ah, I see. No offense, Tetsuya, but you're not that fast, and your endurance level is shit." Taiga stares down at me, daring me to retort back.

And, obviously, I do. "Not now, Taiga. Move aside. You know that this wasn't just for me. And about wanting to die: I suggest you refrain from asking me my feelings on that. You know the answer to that yourself. Are we done here?"

His glare could set the whole place to flames. Those flames in his eyes met with the winter tundra in mine; and it's a battle of fire and ice. Finally, after a couple more seconds of it, he moves aside to let me pass. I step forward to pass him. Just as I was about to, he grabs my forearm roughly and turns me around.

"Testuya. Don't you dare die on me. If you do, I'll bring you back. Watch me. I'll make a deal with God of the devil. I don't care who. But you aren't leaving me. Understood?" His eyes flash and there's no doubt in my mind that he's serious.

"Yes, I understand, Taiga."

I turn around, but he doesn't release me. I look back at him and glare at him.

"Taiga. Release me. Now."

He moves forward and grabs me behind my neck. Next thing I know he's crushing my lips with his. One thing is for certain: Kagami Taiga is a fantastic kisser. And I never minded being treated roughly during foreplay and sex, so I allow him to take the reins. He opens his eyes and stares at me with lust so strong it brings me trembling to my knees.

"Taiga… this isn't going to make me forgive you for interrogating me."

"I could give a fuck, Tetsu. I'm still pissed. Be grateful I don't rape you… Fuck, I'm hard. Shit."

I grab Taiga and crush my lips to his. I move my tongue along his lips and force my way in. I dominate at first, but he forces me to submit to him eventually.

"It's not considered rape if I like it." I look at Taiga through half-lidded eyes, daring him to stop. I nibble on his bottom lip, and bite down on it.

"…Fuck it. Strip. And get down on all fours."

"Taiga, we're not doing this here. At least get out of the doorway. Follow me."

Taiga shoved me forward and kicked the door shut behind him. He hurled me up and took me to the adjacent room.

"Strip, Kuroko. All of it. I'm not the patient kind." He stands in front of the door and leans against it, with his arms crossed across his chest. He's got his eyes glued to me, waiting for my move.

"What would you like me to take of first: the bottom, or the top? I'll take requests."

Taiga glared at me… hard. "Tetsu, I know you're a masochist, but I didn't know you had a death wish. But you know, the only way you'd die, and is by my hands. The last breath you ever take will be because of me. But I'm not ready to kill you. Let's not try my patience. Take. It. Off. Now."

I tremble with excitement at his words. I lift my shirt of my head and toss it aside. I never take my eyes off of him. I hook my thumbs in my pants and drag them down… slowly. Tortuously slow. They get caught on my erect dick. And as I pull it over it, Kagami lets out a growl.

"Really, Testuya. Commando? Were you expecting this? Or were you going to work the streets today? What a slut."

I moan and continue to pull down my pants. As I stand there in the nude, Taiga moves forward. "You really know how to get me going. Want it that much, huh? Turn around."

I begin to turn, but Taiga forces me to do it himself and bends me over the table. I whimper as I feel his hands move from my neck, down my spine, slowly, sensually, as they reach their goal.

"You've been playing with yourself, haven't you, baby. Show me. If you do well, I'll ram you so hard, you won't be able to take any customers."

I bring my hand down behind me and circle the rim with my finger. With a deep breath in, and an exhale, I slowly push my finger in. At the same time, I feel something wet. I look behind me and see Taiga's saliva dripping from his tongue onto my finger.

"Taiga… how long do I have to do this for? I thought you weren't that patient?"

"My sweet, darling Testuya. I love seeing you touch yourself in front of me. I love watching you make that face; that face that screams you can't get enough of me."

I start pushing in deep, each time Taiga breathes a syllable. His voice, so deep, so guttural, makes me feel such euphoria, I can't stop. I won't stop. I, too, enjoy watching Taiga's face as he watches me. I push in deep, deep enough to hit the spot. And, Lord, forgive me, but I almost came.

"Did you hit it, baby? That's a good boy. Stretch yourself out a bit more for me. Just a bit more and I'll give you exactly what you want. Your face is screaming that you want my cock inside you. Don't worry, baby, I'll give it to you. Just a bit more, come on."

As he's speaking I go faster, deeper. There's not a thing that would stop me from continuing.

 _Oh God, this is torture, I want to cum. Please, God, let me cum. Please, I can't. Shit, fuck me, already._

"Taiga, please, please. I want you, please!" I whimper as I feel myself almost to the brink.

"Shh, Tetsuya, you're doing great, baby. Keep going. Keep your eyes on me."

I move faster, never taking my eyes on him. My hips start grinding against Taiga's hard-on, anticipating the sensation of it being hammered into me, hard and fast. My breathing is haggard and rapid, and I honestly can't take it anymore. Any second more, and I'll cum.

"Taiga! Put it in me, please! I can't anymore, I really can't, please! I need you!"

"You did well, Tetsuya. Very well. Have a reward for your good work"

At that exact moment, I scream out as Taiga rams his cock inside me, pounding into me like a madman.

 _Shit, that's so good. Keep going, baby, just like that. Don't stop, don't stop._

"Ahh! Fuck! Right there, right there! Don't stop, please, I beg of you, don't you dare stop. Hammer it into me harder, faster!"

"Shit! Tetsuya, I'm gonna need you to shut the fuck up. You sound so hot right now, I'm gonna cum any second here. So just shut the fuck up and let me fuck you, kay?" I nod my head as another scream escapes from me. "That's a good boy, Tetsuya."

He starts going harder, and as he's doing that, he leans down and sucks on my neck and ears and such an erotic way, I cum a bit. I moan as his tongue makes a trail around my ear and down my neck again and again.

 _Shit he's trying to kill me, isn't he. Fuck, I can't take any more of this. I want to finish. I really want to cum. Please, let me cum!_

I feel his arm reach around me. "I know you like it here, Tetsu." He starts tweaking my nipples, and scraping his nails against the peaks. His motions were relentless and, God, it felt so very delicious, I let out a scream as I came.

"What a bad, bad boy. You didn't even ask permission. Now what do I do with you?" I see him smirk at me with a deviously lust-filled twinkle in his eye. He lifts me up so my back is against his chest. As he holds me there, he spread my legs wide and faces towards an open window.

"Taiga, what are you doing!? Put me down! People will see!" I try to squirm out of his grasp, but he's stronger than I am, and he's still inside of me.

Shut up. You like showing yourself off. You have all those customers, and I'm sure most of the people on the block know what you look like when you're like this, unfortunately. So how about you shut up, and let me fuck you the way I want. You already came, Tetsu. My turn." I moan as those words leave his mouth and he starts to thrust into me again. It's not like I enjoy being watched, but Taiga was just so damn good at instigating a reaction from me, I couldn't deny him anything at the moment. I turn my head to the side sticking my tongue out, suggestively.

"Taiga, I want your tongue in my mouth. I want to suck on it. Please let me." He groans and complies. He inches his head down and traces my tongue with his. I then take it and suckle on it, like a child would a mother's tit.

"Mmm, just like that baby, suck on it more. I'm going to cum soon. Are you ready for it? You want it in you, don't you? You want my entire load emptied out into your ass, like a little slut."

"More, I want more. I want it harder. Give it to me harder, please. Don't stop, just like that! Cum for me, please, I want all of it inside of me!"

"Shit, I'm coming!" Taiga groaned out as he filled me up with hot liquid. I moaned as I felt it enter me and I sighed as he took himself out of me and I felt his cum drip down my thighs. I took my index and middle finger and brought them to my entrance. I shoved them in, to keep all of Taiga's semen inside me.

"You don't want any of it to go to waste, do you? God, you're so beautiful, looking like this." He places me on the table so I sit upright and leans down to kiss me. This time, it's a gentle kiss, and deep.

"You were amazing, Tetsu. Always amazing. Make sure to keep all of that inside you. If there is ever a chance to get you pregnant, I'll take it. I love you."

I just stare up at him, not saying anything. Love. That not really a word I use now, ever. It's not something I feel for anyone. Not since 2 years ago. Not since I was thrown out by everyone. I continue to look up at Taiga. Kagami Taiga. He's a very large man, and very handsome, but he's a character you never want to cross paths with when he's angry. His mind turns to irrational thoughts and he acts on most of them. He reminded me of someone from my past, but I never really cared to know who, since everyone from my past doesn't matter anymore.

"Tetsuya. Do you love me to? You do, don't you? I'll protect you for the rest of my life. You're the only one who loves me."

 _I do not love you, Taiga. I can't. I will never love you, and I'm so sorry that you have put yourself in the position where you will always have an unrequited love with me. If that's what you even feel for me._

I had a feeling that Taiga's love wasn't the kind that was soul-binding and eternal, the kind you read about in romance novels and shoujo manga. His love was the desperate kind. The kind that forces an attachment on someone all because they are the only ones who are there, the ones that show some sort of affection towards the other. His wasn't even love. His was a pathetic, pitiable affection. He was desperate to keep me to himself, desperate to keep me alive, and desperate enough to turn crazy.

And crazy he was, all underneath that hot-blooded attitude of his, he was crazier than a rabid dog. And it comforted me to know he needed me so desperately. It gave me that security and assurance that _someone_ needed me in their life. And thank God for that, because Kagami Taiga was the sole reason I was still alive today. Regardless of how many times I tried to kill myself and life turned around and said "Nope! Not today, sweetie!" I never had a reason to live. Now I did.

If those people who abandoned me ever thought upon gracing me with their presence, I would tell those people: Don't worry. I'm fine.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

 **And so, it Begins**

It's cold. God, why is it so cold…

 _ **Hahaha! Look at this shit! He thought you loved him, Himuro! HA! Yeah right! He was USING you. All this time, he didn't give a shit about you! You deserve this! You deserve to get a slap in the face by reality! Don't you ever try and think that he was EVER yours! He's mine! You worthless piece of trash, who would love you anyway, huh?! No one! No one in their right mind would love such a useless waste of space! Go kill yourself! Do us all a favor and DIE!**_

My eyes shot open, sweat dripping from my temples. Frantically looking around, trying to catch my bearings, trying to maintain my sanity, still remembering the memory vividly.

 _That was terrifying. Why did I remember such horrible things again? I don't want to remember anymore. Please make it stop. Take them away._

"…Kuroko-chan…?"

I spin my head around, my breath frozen in my throat. I look over to the small child standing near the doorframe, looking on at me with eyes of fear, eyes that scream that they've seen things no child should have seen.

"Kuroko-chan, did you remember something bad? I remember bad things too… I don't want to remember them anymore… I don't want to be scared anymore… "

"Come here, Misa-chan." I extend my arm out, offering her my hand, waiting for her to accept the invitation.

She tiptoes over, and almost trips over her much-to-long shirt. She takes my hand and I sit her on my lap, cradling her head into my chest.

"Do not worry. The bad things cannot get you here, they only exist in your head. Do not let them consume you, do not let them win."

"But they come every night, Kuroko-chan. They come when I close my eyes. So I don't close my eyes anymore."

I could tell just by glancing down at her that she hadn't slept in days. Misa-chan was merely 9 years old, but you'd think she was younger based on how she looked physically. She was very small for her age, maybe because of the lack of food, or the lack of upbringing, doesn't matter, she was much too small for her intended age. Her hair was matted and dirty, her shirt, which happened to be one of mine, was much too large for her small frame. Looking at her made my heart convulse painfully. How could _anyone_ in their right mind want to abandon or hurt a child?

"Kuroko-chan…? Are you remembering the bad things again? Don't remember, Kuroko-chan; don't remember the bad things. I'm here with you. I'll protect you."

My eyes started to water. Poor Misa-chan. How precious she is to me. If I had the means to make her my own child, I would have. I would have taken her and brought her somewhere warm, and safe, somewhere where the bad things couldn't get her.

"Mm. Thank you Misa-chan. I'm not remembering the bad things. I feel comforted with you here with me. You make the bad things disappear. Thank you very much, Misa-chan. Thank you for taking the bad things away."

She looks up with a smile that could break the hearts of every person on the planet. She raises her hand up to my cheek and slowly pats it, wiping the tears away.

"Kuroko-chan, why are you crying? Did the bad things come back? Are you in pain? Am I not doing a good job?"

"Hush, sweetie. You're doing just fine. I'm fine. You make me feel so much better, that's why I'm crying. I feel so relieved to know you're here with me, right now. You are my guardian angel."

Again, with that smile, with that small twinkle in her eyes. I would give my life for this child. I would protect her as if she were my own blood. Not a day goes by where I don't think of a way to get her off the streets and away from the bad things in her head.

I look over at the corner in the room where I kept all the necessities I needed to survive.

"Misa-chan? Are you hungry? I may have something for you. Wait here, okay?"

Walking over to the cabinet and unlocking it, I notice that I'm depleting on the basics again.

 _Shit, I just went last week to re-stock._

Misa-chan walks over and glances into the cabinet. She points to the small roll of bread on the top shelf. I look down at her, seeing those hungry eyes devouring that roll. I snatch it off the top shelf and place it in her hands.

"Misa-chan, I need you to eat this here. Do not go outside. While you eat, I'm going to get some more things. You stay here. Don't open that door for anyone. And if someone comes in: hide. Do not come out until you hear my voice shout your name. Understand? Misa-chan? Do you understand what I'm telling you? You need to stay in here."

"Yes, Kuroko-chan. Thank you. I'll be here waiting for you. Thank you for the food."

I mumble a 'you're welcome' and prepare to head out.

 _I really don't want to go back out there. I REALLY don't want to. Last time I almost got killed by that store clerk. But I need to do this. I need to survive. For Misa-chan. For Taiga. I need to help fight the bad things._

Walking out, I glance both ways, making sure no one is aware of my departure. Noticing that there are a couple of kids out, I walk over to them.

"Hello. Would you boys mind findings someone for me? I need you to find the doctor. You know who that is, don't you? Please find him. His services are required immediately. Tell him Kuroko Tetsuya summoned him. Thank you, boys."

They glanced up at me, waiting for something more. I sigh and hand over a couple coins.

 _Well, of course. How else are they to survive? That's the thing on the streets: you only give information or do something for someone in exchange for money, food, sometimes weapons._

I walk away from the shouts of the boys, arguing over who should get what with the amount I gave them. I sigh again.

 _This is much too troublesome, honestly. But Misa-chan didn't look good. She needs medical care. That roll of bread will only hold her over for so long. She's too small to survive out here. She needs more._

I start to jog out of alley, and turn the corner. I stop dead in my tracks.

"And please tell me where you think you're headed to."

"Hello, Taiga. I need to take care of a couple things. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

I try to walk around him, but he blocks my way. He glares down at me, his eyes threatening to give a punishment more painful than death.

"Oh, no, no. You see, Tetsuya, I know exactly what your "couple of things" mean. You're going to do something stupid, and almost get killed for it. And if you get caught… well, I don't think you want to imagine that, do you?"

He grabs my forearm and starts to drag me back. I resist with everything I have, I bite down on his hand, I punch is back with my free hand, but to no avail; he continues walking, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Taiga! I need to go! You need to let me go! NOW! Are you listening to me?! Hey! Taiga!"

"Shut up. It'll be a day hell freezes over when I let you walk out to your own death. Remember this, Tetsuya: I will keep you alive. No matter what."

"You don't understand! I need to go. It's Misa-chan! She's sick! She needs more food! You need to understand! She's only a child! She needs to survive, more than I do! LET ME GO RIGHT FUCKING NOW KAGAMI!"

He stops. The silence is suffocating. I hold my breath, preparing myself to fight like all hell. I desperately needed to go. His next words made the bad things seem like stuffed toys.

"She's not your kid, Tetsuya. She never will be. Let nature run its course. If she dies, she dies. You're not responsible for her." He starts walking again, dragging me with him.

 _No. No, no, no, no, no, no! You don't know anything! She's mine! My precious girl! How could you know how it feels to watch a child you adore die! You don't love anyone but yourself, so how would you know ANYTHING as to what I'm feeling!_

My next words were as calculated and precise as possible:

"You wouldn't understand, would you? You only value yourself. You've never loved anyone before. Your love is a disease; it poisons the people it targets and slowly eats at them. You kill those you 'love'. You wouldn't understand what I'm feeling, because you never cared. "

That made him stop dead. Made him suck his breath in, and made the veins in his neck twitch. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor, my head spinning. I felt no pain, because my body was in shock. I mind was in shock. What just happened? Did the wind knock me down?

"Let me hear you say that one more time, Kuroko. C'mon. Say it again. I fuckin' dare you." He crouches down and lifts my head up by my hair. Next thing I know, my face meets the cement. And again. And again. My consciousness was fading, and it was hard to breath.

 _So this this is what you've always wanted to do to me. Your eyes would always flash whenever I defied you, but not once did you lay a hand on me. Now that I touched where it hurt, you lay your hands on me. Of course, of course you never loved me. Or maybe you did, in your own way. In a cruel, sadistic, obsessive way. Not my way. Not the way I would have liked it. But hey, I'm me. I'm trash. So hit me harder. Bruise me more. Break a couple bones. Kill me. Kill me so I don't have to do this anymore._

Tears rolled down my face, marring the areas covered in blood and dirt.

"So you cry now. Pathetic Tetsuya. You had this coming. Not very smart of you. "He lifts me up and turns towards the alleyway again. "Let's get you home."

I moan in pain and protest as he continues walking towards my building.

 _I wasn't able to get Misa-chan anything. This was all my fault. How could I have thought I could protect her? How could I have assumed I could do a basic human things, and care for a small child? I'm ridiculously stupid….but I care for her as if she were my own. I'll do better. I'll get better. Just let me care for her. Let her live._

My body is convulsing from the sobs racking my body. It won't stop: the tears, the bad thoughts, the scary thoughts. They eat me alive, consuming my sanity. The demons in my head engulf me in darkness, sneering at me, mocking me, telling me I deserve everything terrible in the world.

 _ **Hahaha! Look at you! You're pathetic! You thought you were doing well, but look where that got you! You can't do go, you fool! You're the darkness! You're the bad! You can't run from your nature. Not even Mother Nature let you die those many times you tried. You deserve to live the cruelest of lives! You can't escape. If you try to, expect pain ten times the amount of having your face slammed into the ground. Haha! You're worse than the bugs under your feet. Stop the crying! You know you deserve this! You know you're a little shit! A FAG! Remember, that's the reason you live this life. You turned towards the unnatural way, he disgusting way! So now you're getting what you had coming. You don't deserve pity, my boy. You deserve every mishap, and every torturous thing you get.**_

My darkness was eating at me. I shook my head vigorously, trying to shake them off. They need to stop. Please just stop talking. Stop it.

"I suggest you stop moving so much, Tetsuya. You'll hurt yourself even more." Taiga didn't even look at me. He continued to walk straight ahead. I tried to glance that way, but there was a sharp pain that shot through my neck as soon as I tried to turn it. I hissed in pain and cowered back into Taiga's chest.

 _It hurts so much. It hurts. Please, make it stop hurting. Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said anything. Please, just make it stop. Make the pain stop. Please. It's excruciating. Taiga. Taiga! Please! Make it stop!_

'What did I say about moving?! Enough! We're almost there. I'll get the doctor to look at you. So stop fuckin' moving, alright?"

I whimper, giving him any sort of reply. I close my eyes, wanting to escape from the real world, even if just for a bit. At this point, I would have rather dealt with my inner demons than the pain I was feelings physically. Taiga really did a number on me. It didn't really hurt to know he was willing to harm me physically. It proved to me that his love was of a different love, if you even wanted to call it that.

He was delusional. He thought that he loved me and he wanted to keep me chained to him. He would do anything to keep me with him. That also meant resorting to violence. Whether it was physical or mental, it was all the same. This was the first time Taiga had hit me. The only other times he was a bit violent with me was when we had sex, but I never considered that to be painful.

I looked up slightly, enough so it didn't hurt, and glanced at Taiga. He was still a bit red in the face from his violent outburst, and he was grinding his teeth. He was clearly trying to maintain his anger so as to not become violent again.

As soon as we reached my building, he opened the door and was met with the doctor, looking over Misa-chan.

"Kuroko-chan!" She ran over to Taiga and looked up at me with fear in her eyes. "What did you do to Kuroko-chan…did you hurt him? Why is he hurt?"

"Misa-chan…go back to the doctor…I'll… be fine. I just need to rest. Now go back quietly."

She looked up at me once again and nodded. She once more looked at Taiga and shivered in fright. She ran back to the doctor and sat near him quietly.

"So you already called the doctor. For her. Don't be stupid, Tetsuya. She's not yours. Stop acting like such a pathetic child and worry about yourself. You can't afford to put another person up in here, so let the thought go."

Taiga placed me on my mat and covered me. "Rest. I'll speak with the doctor." Before he got up, he placed a kiss on my forehead. As he walked away, this sudden feeling of exhaustion overcame me. I tried to fight it, because what if Taiga did something to Misa-chan. I had to protect her. So I tried to fight the sleep, but to no avail. Exhaustion won, and sleep overcame me. The last thing I hear is Misa-chan yelling at Taiga:

"I hate you! Why would you hurt Kuroko-chan! You demon! You can't be here! Get out! This is Kuroko-chan's house!"

That was met with a growl from Taiga and his fist slamming into the wall, right near her head, and the doctor telling Taiga to 'please calm down, she's only a child'.

And so, it begins.


	4. AN (Super Sorry For This!)

Hey ya'll! So sorry for the lack of updates recently! I just came back from a weekend break, and my workload and coursework have really hit me hard. I've also been beta-reading (which I find to be so much fun!) and have been working on editing and revising that author's story (it's called He's Mine by Lightning Elite, go check it out!) I will be updating hopefully within the week, and I've also planned out a one shot as well, so get ready for that! 😊 As always, please enjoy the content I write, and if not, please let me know why and what I could do to make your experience better. As a writer, I want to give out the best results, and as a reader, I want to read fantastic works, created by you hard-working people! So again, please forgive me for my lack of attention towards this story. I'm doing my best to keep it running! Thanks! 😊

~YuliSenpai


End file.
